1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a versatile ski boot carrier which is also adapted to carry skis as well as ski boots and other equipment.
Skiers are frequently required to carry a quantity of equipment a considerable distance, as from parking lot to lodge, and the like. Skis are bulky, heavy and expensive and for maximum life require treatment with care. Skis are normally quite long and difficult to carry. The present invention is directed to a carrier for alleviating these problems.
2. The Prior Art
A large number of ski boot carriers are available. For the most part they include a frame or panel having a handle at one end and to which a pair of boots may be secured in sole-to-sole relation. Skis for the most part are simply strapped together and carried as a unit, generally along with the ski poles. Penniman U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,373 is representative of the conventional type of boot carrier which is available. Pfleider U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,413 is similar except that the Pfleider carrier includes a rack for also carrying skis. These patents are more representative of the problem than of any solution to it.
Wilkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,137 discloses a combination apparatus for carrying skis, boots and poles in a single unit. However, this device is cumbersome, heavy when loaded, and awkward to maneuver.
Wakabayashi U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,568 shows a carrier for skis only in which the heel ends of the skis are clamped onto a carrier which in one mode rolls on wheels and in another mode functions as a runner for gliding movement over snow.
In a co-pending application, Ser. No. 802,621, the present applicant discloses a carrier which comprises a base runner on the upper surface of which are mounted two parallel spaced apart support means which in turn carry a pair of parallel spaced apart side-by-side boot clamping plates. A handle is secured to the forward ends of the clamping plates. Ski boots are clamped onto the carrier. Skis may be carried by placing them back-to-back between the boots with the toe ends of the skis adjacent the heels of the boots.